Living organisms are known to emit electromagnetic radiations (em radiations) and to respond to em radiations. Low level energies that operate in biological systems that generate the em radiations are classified as bio-energies. The low level em radiations generated by living systems also can influence other living systems within their respective spheres of influence. Also, there are other low level em radiations present in the natural environment that influence the bio-energies of living systems. These natural environmental radiations include celestial radiations originating in the earth's atmosphere and beyond the earth's atmosphere and all terrestrial radiations. That these radiations influence living systems cannot be denied even though their manner of influencing often cannot be explained with any degree of certainty. Life developed under the influences of low level environmental radiations. So, from an evolutionary standpoint, it is reasonable to conclude that all em processes present in the environment played a formative role in the development of all living organisms even though their significance may be overlooked.
The use of em radiations emitted from the human body was documented in ancient China. The Chinese called this externally radiated bio-energy "Qi Gong energy." Omura has demonstrated the existence of the Qi Gong energy and that the human can emit this Qi Gong bio-energy from the hands, fingers, feet, and eyes (see Omura, Y.; Lin, T. L.; Debrecini, L.; Losco, M.; Freed, S.; Muteki, T.; and Lin, C. H., "Unique changes found on the Qi Gong (Chi Gong) Master's and patient's body during Qi Gong treatment: Their relationships to certain meridians and acupuncture points and the re-creation of therapeutic Qi Gong states by children and adults," Acupuncture & Electro-Therapeutics Research, 1989; 14: 61-89). Qi Gong masters can emit the Qi Gong energy for therapeutic purposes when they create certain specified internal conditions within themselves. Omura, after extensively studying the properties of the emitted Qi Gong energy discovered that many inanimate objects can "store" (as termed by Omura) the emitted Qi Gong energy as a result of the intentional directing of the Qi Gong energy into the inanimate objects by the Qi Gong master. Omura also discovered that the inanimate objects storing the Qi Gong energy radiate the Qi Gong energy spontaneously and continuously as long as the objects are not exposed to certain electromagnetic fields which can erase the stored energy. Omura also discovered that the so radiating inanimate object has therapeutic utility as a device to apply its radiating energy which has a therapeutic efficacy comparable to the Qi Gong energy emitted directly from a Qi Gong master (see Omura, Y., "Storing of Qi Gong energy in various materials and drugs (Qi Gongnization): its clinical application for treatment of pain, circulatory disturbance, bacterial or viral infections, heavy metal deposits and related intractable medical problems by selectively enhancing circulation and drug uptake," Acupuncture & Electro-Therapeutics Research, 1990; 15: 137-157). The author of the present invention suggests that the "stored" Qi Gong energy and the inanimate object storing it may best be understood by comparing them to a magnetic field and the magnet from which the magnetic field emanates. The object radiating the stored Qi Gong energy exhibits two opposing polarities just as a magnet has opposing North and South poles. One polarity is stimulative for biological processes and the other polarity is inhibitive for biological processes. That aspect of the object which emits the "stored" stimulative Qi Gong energy is positioned so as to face the area of the organism which is to receive the stimulative Qi Gong energy.
Prior Art contains several devices for generating weak stimulative energy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,184 to Zhou et al. (1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,078 to Zhou et al. (1998) disclose a method and apparatus for generating a bio-frequency spectrum by stimulating chemical elements and chemical compounds with thermal energy or magnetic energy. The apparatus is made by incorporating exact proportions of chosen chemical elements and chosen chemical compounds within a composition. The method of using the apparatus requires stimulation of the composition by thermal energy generated within the composition by electrical resistance heat sources or an external heat source, such as body heat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,597 to Van Dick (1996) discloses an apparatus fabricated by placing an electrical conductor, which is connected to an electrical pulse generator, adjacent to a quartz crystal. When the pulse generator is activated, an electromagnetic field (emf) generated about the conductor stimulates the quartz crystal to emit a weak emf about itself. A subject is positioned within the so generated emfs for biostimulation. Magnetic field energy is also a source of stimulative energy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,233 to Sakuma et al. (1998) discloses a device which is worn on the body and which is made by including permanent magnets in the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,770 to Prangley (1992) discloses a therapeutic apparatus having a light/heat source which is incident to a plurality of jewels mounted in a disc of silver or gilded copper. A therapeutic radiation emerges from the jewels.
A drawback of some prior art devices is the lack of portability during their use. Another drawback of some devices is that the device which ultimately effects biostimulation can be somewhat obtrusive to wear and, outside of permanent magnets, requires an energy input to generate a radiation which can be directed toward the living system to be stimulated. An improvement would be a device that spontaneously emits a low level energy capable of stimulating biological processes without using permanent magnets and has total portability during use.